Electronic games are typically designed and built on the presumption that a user will interact with the game using a very specific game controller, e.g., a joystick. On-line games, for instance, those games that may be played over a network between two or more persons remotely located from one another, typically contemplate use of a mouse or other pointing device. While such games often permit team and/or group play, they do not offer users an immersive gaming experience. That is, the user's environment does not become part of the gaming environment.
Virtual gaming experiences, on the other hand, are becoming more immersive, offering an often times extremely realistic gaming experience wherein the user is made to feel as if his or her physical environment is part of the game, typically by using a specific hardware device such as VR goggles or a display helmet. However, at the same time, virtual gaming experiences are becoming increasingly solitary experiences, providing little in the way of group and/or team play.
Accordingly, an immersive gaming environment that encourages group and/or team play would be desirable. Additionally, a gaming experience which is uniquely scaled to the environment in which it is played and which does not rely on a single, specified game controller, would be advantageous.